


Still sharing a room

by AlexxaSick



Series: TIMESTAMP MEME [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: Still sharing a room<br/><b>Pairing</b>: Jun/Nino<br/><b>Rating</b>: R<br/><b>Genre</b>: Romance<br/><b>Beta</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/"><b>mugen_ai3</b></a></span><br/><span><b>Warnings</b></span>: mention of sex-toys<br/><b>Original fic</b>: <a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/8374.html">Of Shared Rooms</a><br/><b>Requester</b>:<span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/"></a><b>boblemon</b><br/><b>The request was as follows</b>: "Of Shared Rooms" sometime after Nino is found out, either the same night/room, or a later date is fine. :)<br/><b>Author's Note:</b> I'm so really sorry, but I didn't have much on this one either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Still sharing a room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boblemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Shared Rooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663794) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick). 



> **Title** : Still sharing a room  
>  **Pairing** : Jun/Nino  
>  **Rating** : R  
>  **Genre** : Romance  
>  **Beta** : [](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mugen_ai3**](http://mugen-ai3.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings** : mention of sex-toys  
>  **Original fic** : [Of Shared Rooms](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/8374.html)  
>  **Requester** :[](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/) **boblemon**  
>  **The request was as follows** : "Of Shared Rooms" sometime after Nino is found out, either the same night/room, or a later date is fine. :)  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm so really sorry, but I didn't have much on this one either.

 

**Still sharing a room**

  
_Next time Jun had to share the room with Nino, he brought a pair of handcuffs._


End file.
